Brave Story: New Traveler 2
by seannaeunice.sulapas
Summary: Everybody is waiting for Tatsuya and Wataru to come over Vision. And Rei is destroying Vision. Will They face Rei?
1. Friends and Family

Hello! This is my first Story! Brave Story: New Traveler forever! And I really love this game.

Chapter 1: Friends and Family.

"What? Lyris are out highlanders?!" Yuno exclaimed to Fraus. "Well you can visit other towns, besides you are already a highlander of Vahadina right?" Fraus said. "Yeah right." Yuno said.

Yuno was remembering her friends. Meena was smiling at Yuno when they first met each other at the border.

*Flash back*

2 years after…

"Remember how I told you about Tatsuya and his friends? Well, it's them!" Kee Keema smiled at them. "Really? Nice to meet you! I'm Wataru! Kee Keema told us so much about you 2! I was hoping we'd cross paths!" Wataru smiled lightly at Tatsuya and Yuno. "And Next To him…" Meena rushed up and introduce herself to Yuno. "That must be Yuno! How do you do?" Meena smiled at her. "I do pretty bad at the moment but nice to meet you." Yuno smiled nervously because she is shy being friends with others.

*End of the Flashback*

"I hope everyone's okay." Yuno smiled sadly and going to Lanka forest by herself.

At Vahadina Desert outpost, Meladee was going to the Bog-Saysaya border to see Leynart. "I'm just going to walk you three. Take care of my Vahadina ok." Meladee smiled. "Yes Sir!" The three highlanders said.

In The Bog-Saysaya border,

"Highlander Chief of Vahadina here" Meladee said seriously. "Ok. You can pass, but be careful." Said the border guard. "Leynart, how will you take long?" Meladee sighed. After a 3 Knight of Stengel saw Meladee and… "Hey! Isn't That the girl that Sir Leynart told us about?" said the Cyan Knight of Stengel. "Yup. It's the Vahadina's highlander chief named Meladee right?" The Silver Knight of Stengel said. "I'll tell the captain!" said the Blue Knight of Stengel.

The Knight of Stengel rushed and knocked at Leynart's office. "Sir Leynart! You have a visitor." The Cyan Knight of Stengel said. "Who is it?" Leynart asked politely. "It's Chief Meladee of Vahadina." The Blue Knight of Stengel said. "Thank you very much." Leynart rushed and went downstairs and exits the office to see Meladee.

Minutes Later,

Leynart saw Meladee at the gate. "Feelin' Okay?" Leynart smiled. "Leynart! Geez… I'm glad to see you." Meladee hugged him tightly. "So, how's the town?" Leynart hugged back. "Well… It's fine and improving too." Meladee smiled at him sweetly. "So, do you miss the others?" Leynart said. "Yeah… I guess… By the way, I heard that Tatsuya and Wataru are coming this afternoon." Meladee said. "So, do you want to go to Sakawa to see Sogreth and Kee Keema?" Leynart said nervously. "Yeah. I think so. I'll go back to Vahadina to get the Darbaba." Meladee smiled and ran as fast as she could to get Cecilia.

"Sis!" Cecilia smiled. "Hey, By the way can I borrow your Darbaba?" Meladee asked. "Sure." Cecilia "Okay thanks!" Meladee rides at the carriage. "Be careful!" said Cecilia.

Wait for the next chapter! Chapter 2: Meladee and Leynart tags along!

Makes some reviews for this fanfic! I love you all!


	2. Meladee & Leynart tags along!

Yo! Did you enjoyed the first Chapter? Thank you for your reviews! And here's the next chapter! And we love you! I want to thank my cousins and my sister for helping me make this fanfic :3 So Enjoy this second chapter!

Last Time…

"Sis!" Cecilia smiled. "Hey, By the way can I borrow your Darbaba?" Meladee asked. "Sure." Cecilia "Okay thanks!" Meladee rides at the carriage. "Be careful!" said Cecilia.

Chapter 2: Meladee and Leynart tags along!

Now…

"I hope Meladee's okay." Leynart said. "Hey Leynart! Over here!" Meladee exclaimed and waved happily. "Meladee! You're back!" Leynart smiled at her. "Hop on!" Meladee exclaimed. And Leynart hops on the carriage.

Minutes Later,

They already went in Sakawa to fetch Sogreth. Meladee and Leynart went down of the carriage and went to Sakawa's inn and eating fish for lunch. "So, Leynart. Uh… It's very hard to tell you but… Maybe later because we are not in a private place." Meladee speaks gently. "Uh. Maybe tonight." Leynart said politely.

"Well well! Look we have here!" Sogreth was about to appear. "SOGRETH?!" Both Meladee and Leynart exclaimed. "Long time eh? You 2!" Sogreth smiled. "Sogreth, You've grown big!" Leynart said happily. "Say Sogreth, want to join us?" Meladee smiled. "Sure, I'll invite Kee Keema and Kutz." Sogreth said. "Alright." Leynart said.

After Lunch,

"Hey! Meladee! Leynart!" Kutz rushed them. "Wait for us Kutz!" Kee Keema exclaimed. "Long time no see Kee Keema!" Leynart smiled. "Yeah… So, can I drive the Darbaba?" Kee Keema said. "Sure thing!" Meladee smiled. "Ready to leave?" Kutz said gently. "YEAH!" Everybody exclaimed as a team.

And They all leaved Sakawa.

At Lanka Forest,

"I guess I needed to hunt by myself then." Yuno sighed. "Hey Yuno!" someone approached her and it… It was Meena! "Meena! My, I'm glad to see you again…" Yuno smiled. "Of course! We're neighbors right?" Meena said. "Yeah… Right…" Yuno sulked.

Yuno and Meena hunted together and they both have different spoils to send to their market. And they saw 2 travelers and it was… Tatsuya and Wataru! They are being caught off guard by some gimblewolves and rabbies.

"STAND BACK!" Yuno shoots 2 arrows at the gimblewolves. Meena throws knifes at the Rabbies. "Yuno?! Meena?!" Tatsuya exclaimed. "But… What are you guys doing in here?" Wataru asked them. "We came to rescue you." Meena smiled. "So, are you alright. You need some tenderloins and prime ribs then." Yuno said. "Let's go back to Lanka. You 2 need some rest." Meena said and the four went back to Lanka.

"My my… If isn't Tatsuya-san." Yuno's Father, Fazi said. "And Wataru-kun too." Yuno's Mother, Ayn smiled. "Hi Uncle Fazi, Hi Auntie Ayn." Tatsuya smiled. "So, how are you 2?" Ayn asked the 2. "We are fine, thank you." Wataru said happily. "So, Um… Yuno, are Meladee and the others coming?" Meena asked. "Yeah. Ropple even texted me that he's coming with Dr. Baksan." Yuno said.

To be continued! Next Chapter is The third chapter: The visit.

Thank you for reading and making reviews!


End file.
